Harry Potter and the International Youth Squad
by Liquid Metal
Summary: Harry Potter is having a hard time after the Thrid Task, but an invitaion to try-out for the Internation Youth Squad could help him deal with the past, or is it just another opportunity for Voldemort to strike?
1. The Invitation

Harry Potter and the International Youth Competition  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you have heard of the character before, then I don't own them.  
  
A/N will be at the end of the story.  
  
  
  
...without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life, his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.  
  
From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."  
  
A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting straight up with his hand, not on his scar, but on his chest. He could feel his heart beating as if he had just run a mile(or ten). Harry looked towards the door, then to the clock, and then at the window. Once sure that no one was there to see him, the tears started rolling down his face.  
  
"I'm a murderer. I'm a murderer," he said over and over in the quietist of whispers.  
  
"Why couldn't I have just taken the cup? Why do I always have to be so noble? People die when I'm noble." Harry then drifted off into a deep sleep and when he awoke in the morning to the sound of Dudley wailing for a slice of bacon, he had forgotten the dream all together.  
  
Harry walked down the steps to the kitchen and laughed silently as he watched his cousin and his uncle struggle over a sausage link. He remembered last summer when Dudley's diet had been reduced to lettuce and carrots, and to keep up his motivation, Aunt Petunia had put the whole family on the new diet. Harry had been forced to call upon his friends for food. He had hoped he didn't need to do that again this summer. He was grateful when his first morning back he got toast and an egg. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia still got steak, but at least he didn't have to eat grapefruit like Dudley.  
  
Harry sat down and listened Vernon complain about Harry's lateness and that he should be doing more work and thought about life away from the Dursley's. He thought about what might be happening in the wizarding world. Whether Voldemort had struck again. Whether Hagrid and Madame Maxime were negotiating peace between wizards and giants with their connections -- after all, they were both part-giant. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was doing to persuade the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who still doubted that Voldemort had come into power again, to take action.  
  
After breakfast Harry walked upstairs to do a bit of Divination homework. Getting out a quill and a piece of parchment he sat down and started the start gazing review, thinking up nasty things to cause his own death. Professor Trelawney had marked him for death his third year at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't worried because none of the students she had predicted to die had actually passed on yet. But knowing she liked the predictions of death and destruction, he had started writing down terrible acts. Thinking back to the end of his third year, while taking his exams for Divination, Professor Trelawney had had a real prediction. She had gone slack and rolled her eyes back into her head and started talking in a deep voice. She said that before the night was over, Lord Voldemort's servant would return to him. Harry would never forget that.  
  
Hedwig, his beautiful snowy owl, had just landed in front of him. She nipped his finger affectionately to get his attention. He untied a parcel from around her leg, and noticed it was heavier and way too early for the book list. He unfolded it and saw a new letter. It said:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be a prefect this year at Hogwarts. You have been chosen on the grounds of grades, merit, and duties to the school. Please enjoy the rest of your summer holiday and I expect to see you at school September 1. Also, your prefect's badge is included in this parcel.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Finishing the letter, Harry tipped the package over and saw a shiny new prefect's badge fall out. It looked exactly like the one Percy, Ron's older brother who now worked in the Ministry, had on during Harry's first ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Thinking that he would inform Ron and Hermione as well as Sirius, he picked up his quill and started writing a letter to Ron. He told him that he had been made a prefect for this year. He also asked if anything was new in the wizarding world, and if Voldemort had struck again. Something told him that more people were suffering. Putting that thought aside, Harry told him how his summer was going and asked how his was.  
  
After finishing the letter, he wrote an almost identical letter to Hermione, but in this letter he included thoughts about how they would shock Draco Malfoy, who was Harry's rival at Hogwarts, because he knew that Hermione, who was the cleverest witch their age, had most likely also been chosen to be a school prefect.  
  
With this next letter to Sirius, Harry wrote how he felt about this entire thing, including school, summer, and not being able to see him. He asked whether Voldemort had struck again or whether or not he had contacted his parent's old friends yet. This was a thick letter with many pieces of parchment. When he was done with it, he gave all three envelopes to Hedwig and she left immediately with a small backward glance.  
  
After she left Harry felt saddened. It was barely two weeks since the end of terms and he missed his friends already. Why hadn't Dumbledore let Harry go straight to the Weasley's?  
  
Harry was about to start on his homework when a Great Eagle Owl flew into his room through the window. Harry felt his throat jump a little because the only time he had seen a Great eagle Owl was Draco's at the morning table at Hogwarts. It walked towards him onto the desk and waited patiently while Harry stood up and untied his burden. The envelope was very large and thick. It was made of leather and tied together with rope straps. Harry took it off and carried it over to his bed to read it. The owl just sat there waiting for--for something. Did it need to be paid? Was it waiting for a reply? Harry thought that must be it.  
  
Harry sat there on the bed and open his parcel. It read:  
  
THE INTTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH ASSOCIATION  
  
YOUTH TEAM TRYOUTS  
  
You, Harry Potter, are cordially invited to try out for the New International Youth Quidditch Team. This is a great honor because you will be competing with the top Quidditch player in the world, who are the same age as you. Not only will you play on this team, but you will learn about different nationalities, play against the youth teams of 119 different countries, and have a 83% greater chance of playing for your homeland Quidditch Team. The tryouts are in Gavdhos, Greece, off of the island of Crete on the 25th of July. Please reply by return owl in less than three days or our offer will be repealed. You will need a parent, guardian, or authorized adult to accompany you on this trip. Please fill out the attached forms and pay a small fee of 35 galleons for tryout entry.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Nicholas Brocklehurst  
  
Nicholas Brocklehurst, Head of the International Quidditch Association Youth Division.  
  
Harry sat there amazed as he read the letter over again. He was shocked after reading it a second time. He, Harry, had been chosen to try out for the International Youth Squad. Even though he had never heard of it before, it seemed like a great honor. Harry immediately thought to write Ron and Sirius, but then realized that Hedwig had left just a half hour before. Harry took out the second piece of parchment and it read:  
  
  
  
THE INTTERNATIONAL QUIDDITCH ASSOCIATION  
  
YOUTH TEAM TRYOUTS  
  
Name______________________ Age______  
  
School______________________ Year_____  
  
Country_________________________________________  
  
Position______________ Years Experience_____  
  
Broom___________________  
  
Accompaniment__________________________________  
  
Will you need a Portkey sent to you?_______________  
  
Thank you!  
  
As Harry read the form the word accompaniment caught his eye. He had to have an adult go with him if he were to go. Who could he get to go with him? He immediately thought of Sirius but crushed the thought just as fast. Sirius was a wanted man and he would never be able to take Harry out into the world. Perhaps he could still come as Harry's pet dog, but then he would have to have someone who knew about Sirius to take him to Greece. Many people knew about him after the end of the Third Task last year, but he wasn't sure who to ask. Maybe Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley, would take him, but he was afraid that Ron would get jealous and he didn't want to fight with Ron. Hagrid would love to take me, Harry thought. But then he decided that it would be almost like baby-sitting Hagrid and that he was probably in the mountains with Madame Maxime anyway. Who could he ask to take him? The thought ate at him all day while he did a few chores just so the Dursley's wouldn't gripe. Then as he finished dinner and went upstairs to read, the answer came to him. Remus Lupin. He knew of Sirius of course as the thought of his third year ran like a movie in his head. He also knew that Sirius was staying with Remus. It would be perfect. He quickly wrote a letter to the both of them explaining the situation and said that he needed a reply by the next day. He filled Hedwig's water dish and stroked her feathers as she was getting angry that the eagle owl had taken her perch for the night. He then went to his bed and laid down for a good night's rest with the thoughts of Quidditch flying through his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? I hope to keep this fic alive if I have enough time to write it, but you know what will help me write faster? Reviews! I am also looking for a beta reader. Requirements: AOL, AIM, or MSN messenger. If you think my story needs something, leave the idea in the review, thanks! 


	2. Goodbye...Hello!

The next day was a Saturday and Harry was doing his weekend chores when the bell rang at the front door. Uncle Vernon was just coming down the stairs, so he turned and opened it. Harry, who was dusting the hall, looked up and saw Remus! He was hold Sirius, who was in Animagus form, on a leash. Vernon just looked at Lupin with a look of disgust because he immediately knew what Remus was because of his shabby blue robes.  
  
"Harry!" Remus cried. " How nice to see you again. I got your letter."  
  
At this Vernon slammed the door shut and turned on Harry like a cat on a mouse. Harry was about to run away when the door burst open and Sirius and Remus stepped through. Sirius had his wand out and yelled, "Step away from the boy unless you want to be chirping like a bird for the rest of your life!"  
  
Harry stepped around the petrified mass of his uncle and walked over to his godfather and former teacher. Sirius hugged Harry as he grinned down at him. "Although I am happy to see you, what are you doing here, I just needed a return owl, you didn't need to come and scare me half to death," Harry said but inside he was thinking that seeing his Uncle Vernon standing there like a quivering statue was well worth the risk. Remus walked in Number Four Privet Drive and right up to Vernon and told him to run along. He didn't need to be told twice.  
  
Once alone Harry invited them upstairs. Stepping into his room, Harry was pleased to see Hedwig sitting on the windowsill. The eagle owl was still inside the cage peacefully asleep. Harry sat on the edge of his bed while Sirius sat next to him. Remus pulled up a chair from the desk.  
  
"Well, I think that congratulations are in order. Don't you Remus?" Sirius asked. " But of course, it is a very big honor being invited to try-out for the International Youth Squad. That was how Viktor Krum was picked to play for his home team." At this Harry grimaced. "He won the minor league 3 years in a row. Many rookie are scouted from there and not just from their school teams," Remus added. "Then.I guess that means I can go?" Harry asked cautiously. "Of course it does, as long as Dumbledore gives his permission," Sirius said slowly. "I'll Apperate right over there though. You say that this form needs to be signed when?" Harry said quickly, " Two days from now. But I'd like to give it back as soon as possible, I don't think Hedwig appreciates that eagle owl in her cage" "Well, then Remus will help you pack and I'll be back in an hour or so," Sirius said absent- mindedly. "Pack? Pack for what. I don't have to go to Greece for 3 weeks!" Harry exclaimed. "Well, you'll be staying at my house until the end of July," Remus answered Harry. "Well, I'll have to owl Ron and Hermione to tell them that but anywhere is better than the Dursley's," Harry told Remus sarcastically. "Well, I'll be back soon," Sirius said before disappearing with a pop.  
  
  
  
"So, Harry, not that I need to ask, but how has your summer been so far?" Remus said with a slight grimace. "Well, I've been pushed around, laughed at and made to do the impossible, but at least they aren't starving me this year. I think that they were afraid that I would sneak Dudley some enchanted candy again," Harry answered in a little laugh. "What?" Remus said bewildered. Harry quickly told him about the last summer when the Weasley's were picking him up. Soon they were both laughing as they put Harry's things into his trunk. Harry was starting to think of Remus not so much as a teacher but more of a friend or kind uncle. As they were gathering Harry's collection of books at the base of his trunk, Remus put a weight-lessening charm on the books. He then proceeded to pick up 10 books with one hand and not even complaining about his back. Harry just laughed in amusement. Forty-five minutes passes without interruption from anyone until Dudley walked passes his room, did a double-take and ran from sight screaming. Harry rolled on the floor until tears almost escaped from his eyes while Remus was sitting at Harry's desk admiring the Firebolt.  
  
"You know, Harry," Remus started. " The Firebolt company just came out with a better broom called Firebolt: Mach Three. They are just starting to be manufactured. They won't be sold to the public until January 6th." "Really? I bet they are a bundle though. Probably have to sell everything I own just to touch one, let alone own one. But it would be awesome!" Harry replied. Just then Sirius appeared with a pop. "Hey Sirius, please tell me that Professor Dumbledore is letting me. Did you tell him that it is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and that I already have all of my summer homework done, and that it would keep me out of everyone's hair." Harry stopped due to Sirius appearing to be larger than life smile. "He said it would be fine, but we are to keep a watch on you 24/7. I almost changed my mind right then, I don't want to miss out on the Greek babes. I hear they are really into wrestling..naked. I mean, who would want to miss out on that?" Harry blushed deep red, but kept a straight face. He honestly did not want to talk about such things with an adult, let a lone is godfather! Those were things that were left for laughter filled nights in his dorm room with Ron. Or maybe even things he could "talk" to Cho about.  
  
"Harry? Hello.? Is anyone home?" At seeing Harry in a daze Sirius promptly made fireworks go off in front of his face. Harry looked up in a start, laughed, and blew the stars away. "No need for that!" Harry complained. "So, let's go then. No need to waste anymore time in this place!" Harry said hastily before anymore could be said on the subject. Sirius quickly filled out Harry's form for the try-outs and sent it and the 35 Galleons fee with the eagle owl. Needless to say, Hedwig was very happy to be back in her cage as Harry carried her down the stairs and out the front door to the curb where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him with his trunk. Sirius pointed to a old newspaper at his feet and told them that was the Portkey home. They all grabbed a corner of it and within 10 seconds they were grasped around the navel and sent flying through time and space.  
  
  
  
Harry surprisingly landed on his feet this time and looked straight ahead at a mansion that looked to be falling apart. It was three stories high and made of brown brick foundation and planks of wood for siding. It had a black shingle roof with shingles all about the lawn. It seemed to be run down, but Harry filled with joy the minute he saw it. He was finally away from the Dursley's, if not forever, but at least for a summer. He walked up onto the porch after Remus and Sirius. Remus walked right in and was followed by the other two. Harry had never seen a greater place next to Hogwarts. It was like a palace inside. There were grand stairways leading into the other stories and statues glancing over at Harry and waving at him. They soon came across the butler Levens. He took Harry's things and told them that dinner was at three. Remus showed Harry around the house including his own Quidditch pitch in the basement. In fact the basement seemed to be larger than the entire house was. There were hallways and stairs leading off to odd places and dark corners that growled if you got too near. The pitch was in the middle along side a pool and Jacuzzi. "I guess you teachers really get paid a lot more than we think" Harry commented to Remus. "No, this is all from family enheirentance and my side job of constructing spells to ward of evil creatures that I sell. I seem to have made a small fortune in that business," Lupin answered. " You can put your broom over there in the shed and your swimming trunks in the changing closet by the pool. Harry, my house is your house form now on, so make your self at home."  
  
"I sure have!" screamed Sirius as he did a cannonball from a magically high diving board, naked. "Oh bloody hell, Sirius, did you have to show us that? Do you have no modesty at all?" Remus yelled at Harry's floating godfather. " I mean, do you have no pride at all.I know the pool can't be that cold, it has a warming charm on it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What is it Sirius, can't a guy get some sleep?"  
  
"I should think you have had enough sleep from what Sirius tells me," said a familiar voice. "Get up Harry or we will," said someone else. "Make you get up," finished another person. Harry sat up and put his glasses on. There were Ron, Fred and George Weasley standing there looking at him. "Sirius told us about the try-outs," Ron told Harry. Harry silently sweared at Sirius. He didn't want Ron to know for fear Ron would get jealous. "So we came right away to help you practice!" "So get up and get dressed. We'll get an early practice going," George said. Harry got up and proceeded to get dressed. He went down to the shed and got his Quidditch robes on and his Firebolt. Ron and his brothers were already flying around the pitch, so Harry hopped on his broom and flew up there to greet them.  
  
After a morning practice they showered and had lunch with Sirius. Remus was off selling a potion that kept Schnugglebugs away from you. They were little creatures that would lie in wait in your bed for you to fall asleep. Then they would come out from under the bed and eat all of the hair on your body. Harry then asked when they were planning on going to Diagon Alley. Sirius told them tomorrow, because then they would have the entire day. Harry and Ron wrote to Hermione telling her that they were going to be in London the following day and for her to meet them there. Harry signed it with his usual signature, but Ron signed it love Ronald. Harry didn't mention anything at the time but kept thinking about it. Remus came home later and the six of them went in the pool and played chicken. Around nine o'clock Harry decided to go to bed. Ron followed and got in the twin bed that was across from Harry's king bed. Harry's last sentence before he fell asleep was a question to Ron. He asked, " Ron, you like Hermione don't you?" Ron answered back but Harry was asleep before he heard it.  
  
  
  
A/N Did you like this chapter, please review! I'm looking for a beta reader still, and any ideas from anyone would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks Malena! 


End file.
